Holiday Memories
by AcquiredMadness
Summary: Bringing the family together for the first time, the Hastings and Montgomerys are invited to Spencer and Aria's new home as they host a Christmas gathering for a memory that will go down in the books.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Ho-ho-ho…Welcome, all!**

 **Looks like you found yourself curious about a Sparia-filled holiday fic, huh? Well look no further.**

 **First and foremost, if you're are not familiar with me, I am your author, Acquired Madness** _ ***Bows head***_

 **For those who have read my work, I am here, yet again, for your Sparia drug-like needs.**

 **In this short, multi-chaptered fic, we will experience the holiday season from Spencer and Aria's point of view as they bring in the upcoming festivities with not only themselves but with the special appearances from their families.**

 **That's right. For the first time since being together, it's going to be a Montgomery-Hastings Christmas filled event.**

 **The following chapter you're about to embark on is the introduction to the fic. Within the next 4k words, you will gain an understanding of what kind of Sparia you're reading. Now, in this story, I wanted these two girls to be a bit older and more "seasoned" -so to speak- than a "highschool Sparia", "College Sparia", or even "Fresh Grad. Sparia".** **Now, of course, writing Christmas in the year of 2015 while having everyone older than what they're supposed to be at this time, it will be confusing if,** _ **and only if,**_ **you try to base this off the timeline on the show. If you do that, you will get lost. However, don't fret! I have explained everything you need to know to understand and enjoy this story.**

 **So without further ado, sit back, lie down, nuzzle up with some holiday treats and enjoy the prologue to "** _ **Holiday Memories**_ **".**

 **Happy holidays to you, you precious soul out there. I hope you enjoyed the celebrations this weekend.**

 **If you didn't, let my story be a personal present to you because, ultimately, it** _ **is**_ **for your entertainment after all :)**

CHAPTER #1: Prologue

 _Italics means thoughts, emphasized word or action._ **Bolded is a flashback.** (….) is an indication that time has passed

The light clicking of heels hitting the hardwood flooring taps its way across hallway of the second floor, down the stairs, and can be heard throughout the first floor until it stops in its place at a particular part of the home. Spencer bites the corner of her bottom lip as she looks at her iPad, trying to understand her next move in her schedule. Standing at the top of their sitting area, the warm and cozy open space is highlighted by a vaulted ceiling framing and Palladian style window that transports the beautiful day and its bright lights to bring a sense of peace into the sitting area. Also with the built-in media cabinet and a cozy window seat adjacent to a stone fireplace, Aria leans her head back against the wall of her window seat as she concentrates on her laptop screen that's rested on her outstretched legs. With her stone beige, hand knit slippers with red pompoms crossed at the ankles, she soaks in the beauty of the day with the sun's beam illuminating her face and short, highlighted haircut almost like an angelic painting.

"So, since we finally figured out whose coming and everything that needs to get ready…" Spencer's finger glides over the screen of her tablet, opening another application, "We have to decide what we're going to bring to the table for the Christmas Eve dinner so we can go shopping for it among with the other things we have to get."

"Christmas Eve dinner?" Aria scrunches up her face with her brows pinched in confusion as her sight was still glued to her computer screen, "I thought we were having a Christmas dinner."

Spencer's eyes drift up to Aria laying in the corner of the room, "Christmas?" She shakes her head and goes back to her tablet, ignoring Aria's comment, " _No._ No, we're having a Christmas Eve dinner."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because that's how you're _supposed_ to do it?"

"But a big Christmas _Eve_ dinner?" Aria questions the topic of discussion, not even once lifting her eyes from her computer with all her concentration invested in it, "That night is supposed to be a casual dinner as family arrives from out of town not a huge feast."

" _Aria_ ," Spencer lowers her pad with heavy sigh. Dressed in a leather sleeved grey blazer over a dark gold, light sweater, black fitting jeans and grey ankle boots, her heels click across the open space as she walks over to Aria who briefly peeks at the brunette approaching her before she went back to her computer, "Christmas day should be laid back, not shuffling and going crazy in the kitchen for a big dinner. You do the dinner on Christmas Eve night then you relax on Christmas day." Taking a seat at the end of the window panel bench, Aria slides her legs off to the side to give Spencer room before she places her legs on Spencer's lap for a resting spot. "I don't know about you but I prefer being lazy on Christmas. Plus, the sandwiches made from the leftovers are _glorious_ , if I may add." Spencer smirks with a subtle head nod as her hand softly strokes the shin of Aria's leg through her dark blue skinny jeans, "Besides, we literally have two days and everyone is coming tomorrow. So, it's Christmas Eve dinner whether you like it or not."

" _Oooookay_ , Spencer Hastings _JD._ " Aria waves a hand in the air, mocking Spencer's 'authority'. For the first time since their conversation started, Aria pulls away from her computer, tilting the screen downwards as she holds eye contact with the brunette caressing her leg, "But that means you gotta do something for me."

"Why?" Spencer narrows her eyes as she drops her head down and unlocks her pad, "Just because we're not taking your chaotic route on a supposed to be lax day?"

" _Mhmm_. I want you to make me a _Peppermint Affogato_."

"Fine...I'll make it for your desert for tomorrow."

Aria cocked her head slightly to one side as she watched Spencer tap away on her tablet in almost disgust and hurtfulness, " _Uhm no_. I want it right now."

"What?" Spencer frowned with her eyebrows as she took herself away from her device at looked at Aria who looks back at her expectantly of her request being fulfilled.

"Yep. Go ahead and _click clack_ your way to the kitchen and start to making." the small brunette slides her legs off Spencer's lap and leans forward, pushing her off the ledge to her feet, "Get the Bryers' Peppermint Wonderland ice cream, you already know how I like it. Four scoops of the ice cream-"

"2 small espresso shots and a sprinkle of the whipped toppings. I know, I know." Spencer sluggishly stands on her feet as she finishes Aria's sentence, already familiar with what she wanted on her well-liked desert.

"Actually ditch the toppings and stick a candy cane in there." Aria corrects the brunette walking away as she lifts her laptop screen up, " _Oh!_ " she snaps in remembrance, "And add 1 ½ ounce of the peppermint Kahlua. I'm feeling _risqué_."

Spencer spins back around in Aria's direction with her eyebrows pinched, not knowing if she heard her correctly or if she really asked what she did, "You want it with _liquor?_ "

" _Liqueur, Spencer._ " Aria emphasis in her best impression of an English accent as she glides her middle finger on the mouse pad of her laptop, staring at the screen as she was doing earlier before Spencer walked in on her, "The taste of Kahlua speaks to me right now."

Spencer shakes her head with a roll of her eyes, ignoring Aria's request as she began to walk across the open floor towards the hallway, "We have to go shopping, Aria. You can't have alcohol this early in the day."

"It's only one ounce soaked into the ice cream!" Aria calls out defensively with a slam of her laptop closing, "I'm not going to get shit-face wasted. It's not even possible."

"No, we're leaving now." Spencer turns to her whiny girlfriend as she rubs her left temple, "Come on, get up. You'll have it when you get back." Knowing the amount of things they have to get together, Spencer is in no mood to waste time since the crunch down to Christmas is within days. The last thing she wants to do is be held up by other late shoppers.

"But I want it _now_." Aria hops to her feet, crossing her arms with her laptop left on top of the window seat cushions, "I don't even ask for much. All I want is a sweet treat, that's it."

"And you'll get it _later_." Spencer annoyingly reiterates, "But for now, we need to go." Without waiting for a response back, Spencer and her heels tap their way out of their sitting area. However, after a few seconds, Spencer realizes her footsteps were lone with the lack of Aria's feet moving behind her. Spencer stops once again, taking a deep breath to herself before she turns around, "Aria, can we please-" Spencer's pleas were cut off short at the sight of seeing Aria with her eyes widen, dramatically dejected, and lips pulled down into a frown.

"All I want is ice cream, Spencer." Aria's chin trembles as her face fell apart, broken at the seams from her previously happy demeanor, "That's…." her breath hitches as she feels the sensation of tears ready to fall from her large, hazel eyes, "That's all I wanted. You and your _wonderful hands_ to make me a Peppermint Affogato."

Spencer slowly shakes her tilted head to herself, biting her lips to prevent the smile that waa creeping on her face, "Ok, _fine..._.I'll make it." the brunette rolls her eyes into the oblivion for falling for such a performance that was put on for her, "You and your fake tears."

The once sad look immediately morphs into a giddy, excited one as Aria merrily grins, prancing into Spencer's direction with her arms extended, "Thank you, _thank you, baby!_ " she clings onto Spencer's neck as she gazes up at her with such admiration in her eyes, "You look _very_ pretty, by the way. I really like the swoop of your bangs today. It just looks so…" Aria squints her eyes as she focused on Spencer's hairstyle, trying to find the right word to express her appreciation for them, "… _swoopy_."

Spencer lets out an amused chuckle as she wrapped her arms around the smaller brunette's lower back with her tablet still in hand, " _Yeah, yeah,_ whatever." she pursed his lips with doubt, causing a soft giggle to escape Aria's lips, "Just be ready by the time I'm finished, okay?"

"Okay." Aria agrees as she reaches up and gives a sweet and affectionate kiss to Spencer. Lasting for mere seconds, Aria smiles into the kiss as she glances up into Spencer's soft brown eyes. Although, Spencer could be domineering and very anal about certain things, there are just certain things that could bring her to submission very quickly. And Aria is one of them. "Can you make sure that you actually put an ounce ½ of Kahlua in it, please?" Aria asks with a slight whine to her bid as she holds her hopeful smile. Spencer scoffs out a laugh and breaks away from their embrace, giving Aria a knowing look before she walks off down the hallway towards the kitchen, the heel of her boots clicking underneath her with authority in her step. "That means yes, right?!" Aria calls out for the brunette as she stands alone in their open sitting area, _"Right?!"_

….

Unlocking their vehicle with a press of a button as Aria operates the garage control, Spencer hops into the driver seat of her black 2008 BMW 328i parked inside their 2.5 car garage. Seemingly having their lives put together, living inside an updated, modern townhouse with 3,178 square feet in Albany, New York, both girls would attest that their road to get where they were was anything but easy. Having their history go back for some time, since their college years at Penn, Spencer and Aria have grown with one another to the point they couldn't live their without each other. Having the generic route of being really good friends before everything, it was only after certain instances into their friendship that they inquired special feelings for each other. At first, feeling almost forbidden, they didn't act on those notions. However, after growing unbearably stronger and stronger, they tried their hand in terms of a relationship, knowing that their friendship held in the balance if it went wrong. Fortunately, they haven't turned back since. Both being Penn graduates, life was particularly interesting after college.

Entering the real word with a Legal Studies bachelor's degree, Spencer went from organizing notes in her classes from organizing notes in the courtroom as a paralegal. Thinking that the grass was going to become green and healthy finding a promising job at a law firm, the reality of being an American working-class citizen hit her specifically hard in ways she didn't think would happen to her. Working at her first job out of college was especially grueling from the long hours to high demand from her superiors and the rudeness of her coworkers. Although she knew what she got herself into the moment she decided to work in Law, this job washed away her innocence fairly quickly. The multiple short-term deadlines, rising workloads and high-dollar stakes combined caused Spencer's lifestyle to change. When she couldn't make it home after a long days' worth of work, she slept on a couch in the office for occasionally up to a week at a time, showering at the gym in the building. It became such a pattern for her that she kept a fresh, extra outfit and complete make-up set in her office. When she would have those blissful days when she would finish work at 3-5 am, she would drive home, shower, sneak an hour or two of sleep if she could, then be back at the office for another 18-20 hour day. If it wasn't her skin turning grey from the lack of sun she received or the anxiety that wakes her up at night, she became afraid to turn off her phone at night in case she got an email from a superior. Not ending there, the disrespect hurled in her direction from not only her boss who lacked a few essential brain cells but by clients because of the lack of communication from her superior, she and Aria knew that she had to leave that firm. Parting ways in hopes of finding a better working environment, she found herself in a smaller firm that held not so great reviews. Unknowingly when she started, Spencer quickly found the door and left her second firm job.

With her other half, dabbling with her art studies degree, mixing her passions together -Art, photography, and writing- Aria has been all three at one point. Starting off first with writing while holding up a job at a Fine Art Gallery as an assistant, she worked constant, long nights and finally published her first novel called, _"Under the Sun"_. The work, however, received some attention but not nearly as much as a hopeful, aspiring writer would want. From that point on, things became extremely ominous from her and Spencer's standpoint. For a few months with Aria being the only one with a job and Spencer searching for some kind of new job opportunity, not only did their financial stance take a hit because her lack of employment, so did their living situation. Unable to pay for the things they once were able to and lacked being able to buy the things they need, Aria couldn't stand to see Spencer so low when she had a steady job. To Aria, Spencer and here were one so if one of them was struggling, they both were. That's when the testimony of their love came into play. Having the car her parents gave to her since she was in high school, Aria offered to sell her vehicle and opted to take the city's mode of transportation just for some kind of extra money to have in between them. Spencer wildly rejected Aria's suggestion, never wanting her to do such a reckless act just to help her during her hard times. Nonetheless through Spencer's warning, Aria sold it anyway. Because of the year and other factors against it, the car didn't sell for much but it at least gave them something to float on. Not lasting long, however, in such an expensive city, it wasn't long before their apartment also became a problem seeing that they weren't able to afford it with just Aria's income and the small money her and Spencer had. Having to downsize, in the quest of scaling the internet for people looking for roommates, they found a small room with their own bathroom in an apartment with a 26 year old female grad student who was an avid smoker. Even though they wished to find a better location and living arrangement, the monthly rent was pretty much unbeatable. At this point of desperation, where some young adults would go to their parents for help, either going back home, asking for money or a hookup in means of a job, Spencer refused. Not wanting to go back home a failure, she stuck it out with Aria and kept on going through their hardships.

After countless interviews and interviews, saving money and sacrificing things for an easier living for a collected amount of time, Spencer started to lose hope with everything. With such a promising future she saw herself having, the lifestyle she was living was overwhelming to say the least. Feeling bad for dragging Aria along when she had every opportunity to hit the door and do things for herself, Spencer would constantly beg Aria to leave her, telling her to go out and live her young life instead of spending her youth being crammed in a room with hardly any food to eat at times. No matter how hard Spencer would push, Aria never left her side. She loved Spencer so much that she was willing to go through the struggling times with her, no matter how long it might take although she knew another chance at a revival was soon to come. And with her ray of hope in the darkness, Aria was right. Through hard work, perseverance, and sleeping in a room the size of an actual closet, Spencer found a light that ultimately led them to the Promised Land. Snagging a job at _Morgan, Lewis & Bockius, LLP_ -a respectable law firm in the city- things finally started looking brighter. With the money starting to roll in again, Spencer and Aria were able to move out of their room and have their own place again. Working with her foot in the water of being a paralegal for a total of about 2 years, it only drove Spencer to climb even higher in the ranks to become her own boss. With the benefits and help with her firm, Spencer went back to the books and gained admission to Penn's Law school to future her education.

As Spencer began her three year stint at Penn, Aria decided to stop her writing and go into art specifically. Meeting like-minded people through networking, for a small time, she began running with a group of freelance artists that would make and sell their own art out of recycled objects work for a profit. Using the knowledge and skill she used from them, she had created and sold a few art pieces herself. Randomly striking it rich and selling a particular piece, she made $5,000 off a sculpture she created of the top-half of a pinup girl made entirely out of old vinyl records to represent the golden era. Seeing the creativity in Aria's work, the piece was sold to a young entrepreneur who loved the rock and roll era of the fifties. From creating things with her hands to capturing moments, Aria then experimented with her third and lastingly beloved passion of photography. From that side of the artistic field, forming and expanding her portfolio, she has won a handful of awards and mentions like _Top Ten Young and Talented Photographers 2014 by My Modern Metropolis_ and _Capture the Moment Photography Competition_ and has even had been commissioned by various publications like _Businessweek, Farrar, and TIME magazine_ for her fine art, conceptual portrait photographs. However, hitting the break she needed early this year while Spencer was finishing up Law school, Aria took a risky route in means for creativity. Mixing her infatuation for photograph and writing, Aria went on to publish her second novel that wasn't quite like her counterparts. Her novel had a fictional story of dreamy escapism, the blindness of love, and the heartbreaking disappointment of dreams like any other story that's created in that sense. The difference that caught the attention of many? It has no words; it's completely wordless. Some would even say it's a graphic novel but it didn't quite fit that mold. Inside the book holds photographs, taken by her, that tells a story in a frame-by-frame style that is more reminiscent of film than of comic books. From this, the readers are brought in to the story in a much more personal way. Creating her characters, setting, and plot like any other work, Aria used real people to become her characters, real settings, and real scenarios to bring her book to life. The detailed and sometimes graphic images provided a story with universal relevance, painting a picture so vivid, it was hard to believe there were no words conveying the message. Through beautifully photographed facial expressions and gestures, the reader follows frame by frame as they meet two teenagers, one boy and one girl, coming from similar backgrounds of a dark past and broken homes that decide to runaway together in hopes of creating their own destiny and making a better lives for themselves. However, as the story progresses, it shows you the vicious cycle of life. Taking the country by storm, " _Neverland_ ", has gotten Aria both massive public and critical praise for her creative work. Taking the win for the _Locus Award_ of Best Art Book _,_ the _Boston Globe-Horn Book Award_ for excellence in graphic storytelling and _The Andrew Carnegie Medals_ for Excellence in Fiction and Nonfiction were just some of the commendation she has gotten this year.

As Aria found her way, Spencer graduated in May of 2015 with her Juris Doctor degree, passing both her Multistate Professional Responsibility Examination during her last year and her bar exam that July after graduation. Going into the fall, she was certified with her license to practice law and become a criminal defense attorney. Both girls at the age of 27, Spencer landed herself a job at a big-time firm in a different location of a city. Leaving everything they had in Philadelphia, Spencer and Aria traveled up north to New York where she became a 1st year associate at _E. Stewart Jones Hacker Murphy Law Firm_. All while being held down by Aria whose main job is to keep Spencer on her feet and put together, they both know -Spencer especially- how important Aria is to her. With the chaos and fast-paced living of her career, if it wasn't for Aria being her peace of mind, Spencer probably would have been on her way to burn out right now. In a new territory starting a new life, a home was brought to call their own. Buying a townhouse that was remodeled for sound and style by its previous owner, the modern luxury 3 bedroom, 3 ½ bathroom house was opened for business as the girls get ready to spend their first winter in New York with both their family flying out for the Christmas holiday.

"So basically what we need to get is the lights for both the tree and around the house, some décor, some ornaments, and last minute gift shopping." Spencer recaps to Aria sitting in the passenger seat, enjoying her small, boozed filled desert that Spencer whipped up before they left, " _Oh,_ and don't forget to remind me that we have to pick out stockings for everyone coming in. Put their names on it and fill it up with junk and stuff."

Aria takes a spoonful of ice cream and shoves it in her mouth, sliding it out slowly to make sure she cleaned off the spoon, not missing a drop, "Lights, decorations, ornaments, gifts, and stockings." she repeats with her mouth full, " _Got it_." Spencer reaches over and turns on the heat, putting the air to 72 degrees as she approaches a stop sign. Ever since they've entered December, the weather hasn't been showing for it with not only New York but majority of the east coast deprived of snow and sometimes given odd warm weather coming into the holidays. "So Mike texted me earlier and said that he was bringing his girlfriend over to come celebrate with us." Aria mentions to Spencer as she pulled out her phone from her purse and hooked it up to the car charger.

"Mona?"

"Who else? If it was some other girl she wouldn't be coming over here."

" _Why not?_ " Spencer lets out a gasp in a form of laughter, hearing the seriousness in Aria's voice as she glances over to brunette who is eating her desert while scrolling through her phone.

" _Because_ …." Aria shrugs, looking back at Spencer with a disgusted take for an appearance, "You have to put in time to be invited to a Montgomery function like Christmas. Halloween? That's one thing but _Christmas?_ " Aria leans back into the beige passenger seat with a dissatisfied head-shake, " _Na uh._ You can't date my brother for a couple months then waltz into my home, eat my food, and then sit our table like you belong there. You have to _earn_ those privileges. You have to prove your loyalty to us Montgomerians before you can come to any family gathering."

"Alright, _Lord Farquaad_ , we get it." Spencer laughs in amusement to Aria's logic as she turns on her left turn signal, trying to squeeze herself into the left lane, "You don't like outsiders."

" _Mmmmnope._ " the brunette takes in another spoonful of her ice cream shamelessly, "Besides, I've always been picky with the girls Mike brings home."

"How long have they been dating?"

"For about 2 years, I think? They've been on and off before then but I like her compared to the others. She's intelligent, confident, and full of drive…" Aria turns to Spencer with a lingering smile on her face, " _Like you._ " For a brief second, Spencer glances at Aria, matching her smile as she tried to hide the redness forming behind her cheeks, "Montgomerys' need women like that. They bring out the best in us." Spencer's smile grows even wider as she kept her eyes on the road, shaking her head dismissively as she continues to feel Aria's gaze on her. Locking her phone and putting it to the side, Aria extends out her hand for Spencer to hold. After they interlocked their fingers, Aria raises the back of Spencer's hand to her mouth as she placed a soft kiss on it before she rested their hands on top of the arm rest in the middle of them.

" _Alright_ …" Spencer sighs out, looking into her rear-view mirror as she merges onto I-787 North through the ramp to Troy, "First stop. Crossgates Mall…"

 **With guest flying in and Christmas right around the corner (in this story anyway), it's time for some last minute shopping and decorations. I think this is going to be a fun ride, don't you? Can't you just *clutches fist*** _ **feel**_ **the spirit?** _ **Can't you?!**_

 **How do you like the synopsis of Sparia's backstory? It'll play a nice role in the future chapters as we move along. The bond two people gain when they go through the struggles of the world to eventually come out on top and overcome their obstacles definitely causes the relationship to become stronger more than anything. Although I couldn't sit and do a play by play, detailed demonstration of their hardships, hopefully I brought it home enough for you to imagine and feel the emotions that they went through.**

 **Value the ones you hold dear this season. Whether it's a family member, friend, or even a stranger that you enjoy the company of, don't forget to let them know that they mean something to you! We're not all mind-readers and it feels nice to give/receive a some kind of token of appreciation every once and a while.**

 **I'm going to push out these chapters as quickly as I can so hopefully this introduction hooked you in. Until next chapter, happy holidays! Don't be hesitant to leave a review for a fellow writer :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pre-Christmas Eve

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, YA FILTHY ANIMAL.**

 **I'm glad you chose to read my fic for the new year of 2016 *wiggles eyebrows***

CHAPTER #2: Pre-Christmas Eve

 _Italics means thoughts, emphasized word or action._ **Bolded is a flashback.** (….) is an indication that time has passed

Throwing things into their cart as she sings along with the Christmas jingle over Macy's store department intercom, Aria comes across a candle section in the aisle they were walking through. The small brunette wanders off, leaving Spencer behind and grabs a candle set that had a red sales tape on them. She pops off the lid of the larger candle and raises it up to her nose to take an inhalation of its scent. " _Spencer_ ," she waves her over as she takes another smell of the large green candle in her hand, "Come smell this." Pushing the cart in her direction, Spencer rides up to the side of Aria as Aria lifts up the candle to her nose, "$20 for this whole collection. Sparkling Cinnamon, Christmas Cookie, and Balsam and Cedar, all perfect scents for the holidays."

"Hmm. It does smell good." Spencer nods approvingly, "Who is it?"

Aria looks at the brand of the other candle in her hand, twisting it around for her to read, "Yankee Candle."

"Yankee Candle? For $20?" Spencer eyebrow quickly raises as she observes the candles in Aria's hands and their size, " _Get it._ That's practically a steal at that price." Without another word, Aria adds the two candles plus one other candle apart of the collection into their cart along with everything else they're planning to buy at Macy's. Many people surrounded Aria and Spencer not only in Macy's but the entire mall. Seeing that Christmas was merely days away, everyone in Albany seemed to be at the same places at the same time trying to get the same things which made things a little difficult. Shoppers have been hurrying from stores and parking lots with their arms and carts full of bags, making the retail stores look like a re-up, festive version of Black Friday.

"Oh look!" Aria calls out as she rushes over to another section of a different aisle that they were wandering through. Aria grabs a plush toy and spins around to face Spencer, hugging it to her chest with glee, "an _Elf on the Shelf!_ Isn't she so adorable? Now we can have a friendly scout elf who reports to Santa each night during the holidays."

"No." Spencer dryly responds as she grimaced with a displeased face, "We don't need that."

Aria turns the doll to face her as she rubbed their soft chest with her thumb, "I'm going to call her Jenny." she looks towards the shelf holding a barrage of elves and pulls out another one, holding them both together, "And this one is Robbie." the small brunette names them as if she was eight years old all over again, "Jenny can't be reporting herself without a trusty sidekick."

"Aria, we-"

" _We're getting them._ " Aria shoots Spencer a stare as she throws down the elves in the almost packed shopping cart. Without any second left to waste, Aria walks out of the aisle as she continues on with her Christmas shopping mission.

" _You_ …" Spencer dejectedly groans out a sigh, seeing that Aria was already out of personal distance and blending with the other shoppers. She leans down into the cart and picks up the plush toy, looking at the price tag hanging from it's white glove, "Did you even look at the price of these before throwing it in the basket?!"

…..

Coming across a section that had a special on holiday candy and gifts, Aria scans across the neatly organized products and tries to look for anything that could be useful to bring back home. Her eyes stop on a brightly colored tin house that instantly caught her attention in the middle of her gazing that she knew she had to check out. Making her way past other shoppers in that aisle, she approaches the _Harry London Chocolate Filled Tin House Collection_. Housed inside the adorably and celebratory tin homes where assorted, rich, and decadent chocolates ready for consumption. Painted on the cute tin houses were little people sitting inside the windows and enjoying themselves out on the front steps in the winter weather with their winter clothing. _Awww! That house looks like our house!_ Aria grabs the last boxed collection and turns to place it down in her cart right when another pair of hands stopped her movements and reached for the package as well. Aria looks up to see an older lady who had plans on taking the houses for herself. "Sorry." Aria softly apologizes, waiting for the woman to let go seeing that she grabbed it first. With the box still in both their grasps, Aria confusedly peers up at her.

"Sorry, dear, but I want this." the older woman smiles as she holds a tight grip on the tin houses.

"I'm sorry but _uhm_ …." Aria awkwardly laughs as she shifts uncomfortably in her stance, "I grabbed this first…"

"But this would look so nice in my dining room with my other decorations." the woman tries to con her way to getting the product she wanted with a warm smile, showing off her silver caps in her mouth.

"Well, I'm sure there is another one somewhere else…" Aria nods her head as she politely tried to shake the woman off without causing a scene that's slowly starting to draw nearby people's attention.

"I don't want to hound down a worker just to get one from the back. Why don't you be a good little girl and allow me to have it this Christmas?" she pursues on, "There are _thousands_ of things in this store, you wouldn't stop an old woman like me from getting one thing, would you?"

"But Ma'am…" Aria takes in a deep breath as she looks at people staring at her from the corner of her eyes. She puts her sights back on the relentless woman as she lowers her voice, "This is mines and you're literally trying to take it out of my cart."

"But I need this."

Before Aria can speak out another passive response, out of nowhere, a hand appears and rips the box out of both of their grasps, causing Aria to immediately shoot a glance at the hostile shopper. " _Tuck and roll, grandma!_ " Spencer jerks her head in the opposite direction out of the aisle as she places the box down in her cart. Aria's mouth drops and rolls across the store floor while she stares at Spencer in pure shock."Beat it!"

" _Screw you, you damn yuppie!_ " the older woman's voice shakes as she scowls at Spencer, using her left hand to slap to the right upper arm that raised with a fist, flipping Spencer off, before she walked away.

" _Spencer!_ " Feeling completely embarrassed by her action, Aria smacked Spencer's arm with power behind it as she noticed the other shoppers whispering amongst themselves. "Oh my god, you just _did not_ yell at that old lady like that!"

Spencer rubbed her arm with a strained look, " _Old lady?_ " She scoffs as she nods her head in the direction of the older woman waddling off, "That's Mrs. Parker. I see her down at the Market all the time. She loves to pick on me and give me a hard time. Other than her fast comebacks, she's harmless." Aria stands stuck on stupid, bewilderedly blinking as she tries to muster up any kind of response to the scene that just happened, "Don't worry about it, I got her a little Christmas present for later. Come on let's go." Spencer grabs onto Aria and pulls her as she pushes their cart to their next destination.

….

"Oh my god, Aria, look at this." Aria comes from around her rack of clothing and walks up to Spencer who holds up a blue Christmas sweater of two snowmen with one snowman's carrot nose placed on the other snowman's lower region as he smiles with a sinful grin. Upon seeing the top, Aria gasps out loud, immediately covering her mouth with both her hands. Spencer begins snickering at Aria's reaction as she turns the sweater back around to look at it again. "It's all fun and games until someone nose becomes a penis."

"If you're looking for that sure-fire way to get a rise out of your mother, the _Crude Snowman's Penis_ will definitely do it." Aria laughs as she scans the rack Spencer stood in front of in search of finding some sweaters that put the jolly in Christmas. As Spencer hangs her golden find back, Aria takes out another indecent top.

"Who's that coming to your town this December?" Aria spins around to face Spencer with an amused smirk on her face, " _Daddy Christmas_." Aria holds up a black sweater with a chocolate version of Santa Claus with a rosy nose and cheeks, amid a flurry of snowflakes and his popular saying written in red words underneath him.

" _Hoes, Hoes, Hoes._ " Spencer giggles as she reads the shirt.

"Because Santa knows what we _all_ _really_ want in our stockings this year." Aria nods her head with an opened mouth smile, shaking the sweater in her hands with excitement.

"Now you're trying to get a rise out of _your mother_ with that." Spencer shakes her head as she continues searching through the assorted gems of holiday clothing inside of another store in the mall. After a few minutes of both girls sifting through the racks, Spencer comes across another set. "Good Lord. Look at this ugly ass couples' cardigan." Aria leans over to Spencer's side and watches her pull out two cardigans –one red with white and one white with red- and shows the smaller brunette.

"What are you talking about? This is high quality and _stylish_." Aria grabs the white top as she feels the material and the details put into it. Not really having the element of being an 'ugly' holiday article of clothing, Aria notices something that makes her glance up at Spencer with a wide, surprised smile.

Spencer looks down at the sudden change of emotion, not catching on. "What?"

"Did you even look at this?" Aria questions, trying to hold back her laughter.

"No, what?" Spencer turns the cardigan around and looks it over, still not understanding what Aria saw. Giving her a minute to really examine the sweater, Spencer instantly begins laughing as she finally catches onto hidden message.

"Let's buy it." Aria beams as she checks the size of the cardigan and looks for a smaller one.

"Really? That's…." Spencer looks over the clothing one more time before she looks at Aria rummaging through the clothing rack. "this is kinda pushing it."

"It's actually a nice Christmas top. Not to mention no one will notices the design on it until its shown them." Aria finds her size and exchanges it for the other in her hand, "You didn't even notice it and it was right in front of your face."

"A sweater of shapes and little dots falling down and oh, _look at that_ , reindeers doing it doggy-style with the one in the back looking like he's two seconds from making it snow." Spencer comments as she looks over the top once more in complete detail.

"I think it's perfect." Aria giggles as she grabs it out of Spencer's hand and tosses it inside their cart. "Like I said, no one will ever notice. Now…I think I saw a lingerie section when we walked in here. I want to check it out."

….

Doing their rounds for the clothing and decoration aspect of their holiday shopping, Spencer and Aria find themselves in a grocery store to finish their day and fill up their kitchen for everyone coming in tomorrow.

"We're going to have to double up on everything since we have ten mouths to feed." Spencer comments as Aria grabs a gallon of milk. Hearing Spencer's advice, Aria opens the freezer again and grabs another gallon of milk and sets in down inside their shopping cart. "That means that's ten people who are going to be lurking around the kitchen for midnight snacks; _Myself included_."

"Ooh. We can't forget our favorite kitchen helper." Aria walks a bit ahead of Spencer into a different freezer and pulls out colorful box, facing Spencer to show her the delight, "Pillsbury doughboy and his cookies."

"I thought you were going to hand-make the cookies." Spencer questions as Aria reaches into the freezer and grabs a handful of an assortment of _Ready to Bake_ holiday cookies.

"I am." Aria dumps them into the cart, dusting off her hands afterwards, "These are just something we can pop in the oven really quick and have as a little side for when you want to munch on something."

Continuing on, grabbing different products that would suit the family and putting it down in the cart, things slowly started building inside the longer they stayed in the supermarket. From different kind of meats to packing it in with the alcohol, the two make sure they are well stocked and ready to go.

"Don't you like these?" Aria bends down into an open freezer in front of them, picking up a box of frozen goods, "Pigs in a blanket? You still eat these right?"

Spencer gasps, not having those in so long she almost feels like she was reintroduced to a former love, " _Yes_." Spencer grabs the box, examining over the cover, "I'm _always_ a slut for Pigs in a blanket." Making her comment a little too loud for personal earshot, an elderly couple shoots a disgusted glance at Spencer, not appreciating her obscene vernacular in such a public location with no regards to other people. "No! I'm-Im..." Spencer sputters out as she tries to defend herself from the sudden glare, "That was-I was just...I…" Falling onto deaf ears as she watches the couple scoot away from her and Aria, Spencer shuts herself up from her babbling and slowly turns back to Aria with her head bowed, " _Great_. I was just _kinkshamed_ in Publix."

Aria tries to hold her giggling to herself as she steps in Spencer's direction, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You were _memeshamed_ in Publix."

….

Filling their cart as they do one more check to make sure they have everything they needed to prevent another trip over to this side, Spencer walks aimlessly behind Aria as they roll up and down the aisles. Glancing around, Spencer finds a product that catches her eye, bringing out the child in her. Unhooking it from a shelf, Spencer squeezes down on the lever of the grabber hand which makes the claw close and open. The brunette smiles to herself as she casually strolls behind Aria who's oblivious to Spencer's scheming face due to her concentrating on the food items in front of her. Spencer extends the plastic grabber out in front of her and aims for the back of Aria. Getting close enough without Aria noticing, Spencer squeezes the lever making the claw hand pinch tightly on Aria's butt.

" _Ow!_ " Aria jumps at the sudden squeeze and spins in Spencer's direction, instantly noticing the claw. " _That_ -" Aria stomps over to a laughing Spencer and attempts to swat the gadget out of Spencer's hand, "That freaking hurt! Why would you do that?"

" _Because_ …" Spencer giggles as she squeezes and releases the lever repeatedly, making the claw pinch like a feisty crab in front of Aria's face. " _I found me booty_." Spencer mocks in a pirate imitation as she reaches for Aria again who smacks the claw away from her. Being tickled by the mere simple thing out of life like a claw hand, Spencer continued to follow Aria around the store as she tried to help out in any way she could.

"You want some croutons for your salad?" Spencer asks as she talks with her new claw hand in exchange for her right hand, "Don't worry, I'll get you some croutons. I know you like the _Restaurant Style Croutons_ just…." Spencer extends the claw across the self and wraps the hand halfway around the bag of croutons enough to get a good grip, "Let me get that for ya. No extra work for you because I got you." Spencer raises the bag off the shelf and lowers it above the cart before she releases the lever and the croutons fall into mound of other food products. "See, look at that." Spencer grins at the smaller brunette, "You didn't even have to lift a finger."

Aria tilts her head to the side, trying to disguise her soft smile with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, Inspector Gadget, we're checking out."

"I'm definitely buying this just to let you know." Spencer follows after Aria as she pushes their cart, "This is going to be the best 99 cents I've ever spent."

…

Making it back home into the evening of their day, Aria and Spencer spent the rest of their day prepping their house for the big day tomorrow. Starting with the lights first, they decide to tackle the biggest obstacle which is decking the outside of their townhouse with lights and decorations. Spencer takes on the job by attaching stick-on hooks to the outlining of their front entry way using a ladder as she has her chosen garland around her neck. The once semi-warm day chills into a cold evening as the temperature drops, causing Spencer to shiver here and there through her thin sweater that is retaining no kind of body heat. Already pre-lit, the Christmas garland is trimmed with small red bows, gold and red ball ornaments and berries to stick out from her neighbors with their assorted colors. It is also pre-strung with 100 red and blue lights that remain lit even if a bulb burns out. As Spencer tries to finish her outside duties as quick as possible, Aria opens a window adjacent to Spencer and pokes her head out.

"How's it coming?" she asks as she leans her body farther out the window, trying to see Spencer's progress.

"Almost done." Spencer unravels the garland from around her neck and follows it on top of her organized hooks, "Just need to hang this up-"

"It's really starting to look like Christmas. _Without the snow, unfortunately._ Can't you just feel the spirit?" Aria sighs with a smile as she rests her arms underneath her, holding herself up as she leans out the window. She sees a guy jogging with his dog down the sidewalk and gives a friendly wave, feeling extra warm today.

"I feel this tension in my shoulder trying to reach this hook." Spencer replies as she stretches her arm out in attempt to swing the decoration onto the hook on the top of their entry way.

"I feel like a song is coming on...What Christmas selection is up for a duet?" Aria squeezes herself in a hug as she readies her throat for her singing moment, " _I really can't stay…"_

"Got it." Spencer mumbles to herself as she used the tips of her toes to extend upwards and hook the decoration. She follows the rest of the hooks on downwards back to normal height. Hopping off the ladder and to the bag she had resting on the patio, she digs into the bag and pulls out four, big blue and yellow bows to add as a small additional attachment.

" _Spencer_ , you have to sing along." Aria whines as she feels like Spencer is bringing down her Christmas street duet.

"I'm finished." Spencer warms up her hands as she feels a cold breeze reminding her of what's to come if she continued to stay outside. She bends down and puts together all the things she took out for her mission to get ready to head back inside, "Can you open the door? I have to lounge all this stuff back in."

"Only if you sing with me."

"Aria…" Spencer groans as she dismantles the leader, "I'll sing inside. Open the door."

"No, sing right now." Aria demands as she can hear Spencer sigh to herself, "This is almost like a special moment. I'm inside the house, leaning against the window like a love-struck, young girl as you, my fairytale love, is outside doing work. This moment will be perfect with a song."

"Aria-"

"I really can't stay…" Aria cuts Spencer's plead with the first line of Idina Menzel & Michael Bublé's rendition of the classic holiday song.

"Can you just-"

" _I really can't stay…_ " Aria repeats her part again with more exaggeration and drive behind her voice, telling Spencer that she was serious about the singing.

Spencer lets out a long exhale as she holds the bag in her hands, not wanting to do this right then and there, "…Baby, it's cold outside." she sings with less enthusiasm than Aria started off with.

Aria happily sings the second part of the duet with more elegance and grace as she really feels herself getting into the song, "I've got to go-"

" _BABY, IT'S COLD."_ Spencer bluntly cuts off Aria in midst of her verse, slamming the ladder close as she feels the goosebumps on her arm arise from the windy brisk weather.

…..

" _It's the most beautiful time of the year, lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow but I'mma be under the mistletoe._ "

With remixed Christmas songs by popular artists being played in the background of their living room, Aria belts with her heart's content along with the verse of the melody. Spencer walks into the kitchen where she finds Aria grooving from side to side as she pulls out a hot chocolate mix container from their pantry.

"Are you about to make hot chocolate?"

"Yep." Aria turns her head around to face Spencer for a brief second before she opens a cabinet and pulls out a mug, "Just randomly felt the urge to have some."

"I was about to make the same thing. _Get out of my head_." Spencer playfully pushes Aria to the side to make her hop to the side unbalanced, causing her to giggle. "Do you mind making mines?"

" _Sure_. No problem." Aria pulls another mug from the pantry and runs both cups under their mounted _PUR_ faucet filter as Spencer swings open their fridge door and pulls out the gallon of milk. Turning around to face each other after closing the fridge door and turning off the faucet, Aria and Spencer both catches a glimpse of what's in each other's hand and grimaces at the exact same time.

" _The fuck?"_ Spencer comments through her strained face.

 _"Uhmm?"_ Aria comments through her squinted and confused eyes. "You use only milk for your hot chocolate?"

" _You use only water?!_ " Spencer shoots back, stunned in disbelief with a mixture of repulsion.

"I think it is too thick when made with only milk. I put half and half: half water and half milk. I've always made them that way." Aria walks over and sets down the two cups in front of the microwave, "It comes out nice and creamy but not too thick." she reaches for door handle to open the microwave when Spencer's hand stops her from operating it.

"Anyone who puts water in their hot chocolate is not a human being but some sort of alien infiltrator and must be fucking captured." Spencer looks down at Aria with furrowed eyebrows that scrutinizes the smaller brunette like a bug, "Who the heck makes hot chocolate with water? _Seriously?_ Trying to make hot chocolate with water is like trying to substitute water for milk in your cereal. That's just sick and disgusting." Aria crosses her arms as she watches Spencer rant on about her life choices, "Milk gives it so much more life with the creamier taste it has. Having it with milk is like there's a party in my mouth and everyone's invited to play naked twister."

 _Wooow._ " Aria slowly nods her head to herself with an amazed look and her mouth hanging unexpectedly, "I wanna know what kind of milk _you're_ using that invites everyone for naked twister."

"I'll make my own hot chocolate." Spencer grabs one of the mugs Aria had filled with water, drinks it instead of wasting it down the drain and cracks open the gallon of milk she had resting on the counter besides her, "You can make hot Yoohoo for yourself. I refused to be poisoned by an abomination of watery, bland hot chocolate. How dare you?"

…..

Changing up from Christmas jingles to light-hearted pop music at a soft volume, Spencer sits on their loveseat sofa as she pulls out each stocking and filled them accordingly with various small gifts in each. "I think we shouldn't decorate the tree until tomorrow when everyone's here so everyone could add their little touches." Spencer calls out in a suggestion to wondering Aria wherever she may be.

"So, I got some of the decorations ready to be hanged…" Aria's voice floats from above Spencer as Spencer's eyes are casted down on her lap. The working brunette nods her head while she mentally decided want should be put in which stocking when she noticed that Aria still stood in front of her, waiting to be acknowledged. Spencer eyes drift up to Aria before she does a double take to what she had in her hands. "I got our mistletoe!" Aria elatedly gushes with a small bounce as she hangs the ornament in between her and Spencer with her eyes puckered out and eyes closed, awaiting a kiss.

Spencer shakes her head with her eyes narrowed in amazement as she looked up at the decoration in Aria's grasp. "A mistletoe….You made a _missile-toe_ , Aria?"

Aria breaks her lips with a laugh as she stands up straight, admiring her creation of a drawn toe turned missile with a string around it, ready to be hung in a nearby doorway. "Perfect adaptation, in my opinion. Oh! And I got something for our door." Aria pulls her other decoration from behind her back and presents it to Spencer, proudly.

Spencer blinks dumbfounded in silence at Aria's creation of a wreath covered front and back of multiple pictures of the legendary soul singer, Aretha Franklin's face. _"Aretha_ _Franklin…?_ "

"Aretha Franklin!" Aria jumps up and down in complete tickles of her pun, " _Get it?_ Aretha…A-wreath-a." she shakes the wreath out in front of her, "A-wreatha Franklins!"

"First watery hot chocolate now this?" Spencer drops the stocking and gifts she had in her hand and points her finger towards the door, "Get the hell out of my house, Aria."

…..

After hours of decorating, with the night sky among them, the lit, holiday-filled house finally comes together in means of the public areas such as in the living room, sitting area, kitchen and the first floor hallway. Spencer shuffles down the stairs of her now quiet home and walks through the lower level as if this was her first time entering, trying to observe the decorations through new eyes to see if everything looks presentable and clean. Taking pride in the job she and Aria did, Spencer finds Aria standing in front of their unlit fireplace, staring at not only the small details of their embellishments but their framed pictures of them together as she takes the sight in front of her all in. Their Christmas holidays in the past have been rough for them so to see a flourished home with lights and décor just reminds her of the struggle they went through to make this possible.

" _ **One day….**_ **One year we're going to get out of this. We're going to get out of this dump and have our own place." Spencer whispers into Aria's neck as she cuddles her from behind, laying on their bed together during the late, noisy night of the Philadelphia city spewing from the opposite side of their window, "No more staying in small rooms with other roommates. It's just going to be** _ **you, me, and all the space we want.**_ **I'm going to get a better position at a better firm and you're going to be happy and succeed through your arts and we're going to get out of here."**

" **We're going to have our own home?" Aria replies back lightly as she plays with Spencer's fingers, enjoying the warmth of her body behind her's underneath the cool sheets. Aria loved when she and Spencer talked about their future and what they're going to do. It paints a small ray of sunshine within the dark abyss of the situation they have been facing for months on end.**

" _ **Yep**_ **. And not just any place. It's gonna be a two story house with a big master bedroom and a nice master bathroom to match. It'll have a spacious kitchen for all our home-cooked dinners and we'll even have a little area for you to be inspired and create things." Spencer nuzzles her nose against the side of Aria's neck, making the small brunette softly giggle as she interlocked her fingers with Spencer's.**

" **We should have three bedrooms. Just so when family comes over, we'll have room for them."**

" **Exactly. We'll even host parties and spend the holidays with our families."**

" **Like Christmas." Aria smiles to herself in thought, "I've always wanted to host some sort of Christmas weekend.** _ **Invite everyone.**_ **My side and yours and just have this** _ **huge**_ **Montgomery-Hastings celebration."**

" **And we will.** _ **I promise."**_ **Spencer squeezes her, "** **The moment we sign for our first house, we're going to host our very first Christmas party." Spencer uses her free hand stroking Aria's leg underneath the covers to reach up and smoothing a strand of Aria's back behind her ears, placing a sweet kiss below her earlobe, "And you can decorate the house anyway you want it." Aria feels her heart fluttering in only a way Spencer can. A warm, calming sensation melts over Aria's body from not only Spencer's kiss but from her words. Being that it was pillow-talk, Aria felt nothing but reality and sincerity behind them. She knows that whatever they're talking about will happen in the future if they continue to work hard at it. That realization makes Aria feel like home. She takes their interlocked finger and kisses the back of Spencer's hand before resting it against her chest.**

" **I love you, Spencer."**

 **Spencer's heart warms as she smiles at Aria's sentiment, giving her another kiss on her neck, "I love you too, Aria. Merry Christmas."**

" **Merry Christmas."**

A wrap from Spencer's arms around her waist startles Aria for a second before she relaxes in Spencer's hold as the taller brunette's warm body pressed against her back.

"Just checked everything and it all looks _specular_ and _very festive_." Spencer whispers into Aria's ear as she lightly sways her from side to side. Aria tilts her head, bolding Spencer's hands as she follows Spencer's rocking motion. Standing quietly in each other's embrace, Spencer leans more into Aria, kissing the side of her neck as her fingers crept their way into sensitive territories like the brim of Aria's shirt, lifting it to feel her skin underneath.

" _Hmm_ …What are you doing?" Aria lazily asks with her eyes closing although she knew exactly what was going on.

" _Well_...everyone is coming in tomorrow..." Spencer whispers lightly along with the soft kisses she places on various places on Aria's neck, "and this house is going to be filled with people in every corner...that means that we won't have any alone time..."

" _Alone time?"_ Aria eyebrow arches with mischief.

"Don't you want alone time with me?" Spencer voice drops to a lower, hungrier tone as her fingers traces mindless shapes on Aria's stomach, slowly teetering towards the waistband of Aria's pants, " _Hmm?_ Don't you want me to treat you to some... _holiday spirit?_ "

Aria breaks Spencer's hold and spins around in her arms. Looking at devious and shameless demeanor of Spencer face to face, she wraps her arms around her neck as Spencer rests her hands on the small of Aria's back, "What kind of holiday spirit are we taking about?"

"The kind you would want in you right about now." Spencer smirks with her lowered eyes, almost as if all her dirty thoughts and implications have caused a weight to Spencer's eyelids, trying to hide the predatory look that's slowly making a way onto Spencer's face.

Aria clicks her tongue, narrowing her eyes at the brunette, "You're sounding like you're borderline wavering on the naughty list, Spencer."

"Oh, I've _been_ on the naught list." Spencer lowers her face downward to lean for Aria's, "And I want you to come over with me." On beat, Spencer and Aria share the same movement as Aria reached up for her and caught Spencer's lips. Spencer pushed her tongue gently into her mouth, and with little option, Aria responded likewise. Spencer's kiss was soft but purposeful and Aria let her direct the kiss at her pace as she lightly grazed her fingers through the back of Spencer's hair. Throughout, Spencer's hands had never stopped exploring and caressing the small of Aria's back. Her fingers were gliding all over her, feeling, touching, and stroking. As if this was their first time, Aria's whole body was alive with sensitivity withanticipation. As Spencer's lips got caught on the bottom of Aria's, her arms wrapped around the smaller brunette's body without any second thought and lifted her up, immediately causing Aria to respond with her legs wrapped above Spencer's hips and her body pressed more into her as their kisses grew more passionate and hungrier. Using her sense of direction as Aria cupped her face and directed her tongue to slide against Spencer's, Spencer walks out of their sitting area and flicks the light switch off, causing the whole place to light up from the decorations through the darkness of the first floor. Spencer continues on with her journey, holding Aria tight as they proceed to walk upstairs to their large master bedroom.

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and this relatively short fic so far! Tomorrow the family will be joining these two for an interesting and fun-filled event.** _ **The memories that will be made.**_ **I'm going to be updating this well into January of 2016 pretending that it's still Christmas but you know what, I think you guys can play along just nicely ;) I hope you guys brought in the New Year well! I pray for nothing but good things for all of us this year! Review and recommend this to your parents for a New Year's gift! :D**


End file.
